User talk:Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Ten
The Monster Thing I have a picture for it, but I need to ask Doggie what she thinks of it, since it is her monster. So far it's zoned for Medium difficulty. Re: Yeah, I noticed, but thank you anyway for the Iris message and the claiming. Have a nice day Hydro... Re: Since North can be pretty badbutt, as I imagine your char can be as well, I think North would rather respond calmly, I mean not scared or surprised at all, and somewhat excited to crush all non-demigods... Anyway why did you like to know? I mean, its fine, just curious... Re Mkay, voted for the powers. Btw, can you please make a rave forum for Andrew and Nayra and remind Jay to post on our rave rp? I can't get on chat on my iPod. Thanks :) Raaave Posted on the rave :) OMG Okay, okay, I would LOVE to be co-worker on the group. That said, we are keeping the constellations, because they are awesome and I can make them work. If you have any google docs you're working with, link me to them and when I can get back onto my laptop we can discuss this more :D Posted btw Re Woooo, first, sorry late reply. Then, try going through all archived pages. Those with deprecated coding should be deleted. We'll probs have to make a project to go through all archived pages and check that none of them have any problems. Re: oh well den... looks like i haven't been on for a long time >.<" Re: I'll consider it >.< And yeah AD is not my depart for sure. XP Re: >.>" Cause i wanted to take a break from doing those types of rps ya like XP Re: XP Ahaha you wish. XP Plus not gonna be on much tomorrow. I have a stupid driver's test to take ;-; (i dont even wanna license....) Re: >.> Im not that short okay?!?! D:< And yes i can see over the damn wheel thank you very much >.> PS it's not an actual drivers test. It's the questionnaire they hand you first before you actually start logging in hours to drive >.< Re: *shrugs* dunno. welp hi babe, um, well i came home around midnight and a half(dont even know if that's how ur supposed to say it) first thing i did was check if you wer on chat, and u werent so SORRY, and goodnight. ily, <3 Re: Being mean? Buti alam mo xD Filipino for: good you know. I'll get it started as soon as I can. Wait up Double Trouble Greetings! You have now been paired up for the Contest:Double Trouble! Thank you for your patience. I would like to announce that Team 1 (Hydro & Slay) is up against Team 4 (Wonder & Nicki) in the Urban Arena. This is the link. Should you have any problems with the arena, please message me within 14 hours (which is by tomorrow noon EST). Your fight may begin now. Have fun!:D Re: Sounds good to me. ;) Uhzfjxsyml No matter how hard I tried, i could not get on. like, i was about to get on chat before my aunt yelled at me telling me that we had to go. and im reallllyyy hoping ur on b/c idek if ill be able to do anything at all tmr morning. If u aren't on, night babe see you in 3 weeks AND happy early anniversary. <33333 ;-;*wantstocrybutcantbcmyeyesaredriedoutcaUSEITSSOCOLD* andddd yes I love the model shes so purty. cx sadly i cant make may's page. And it like really annoys me. ;-; and again i dunno, if i can come on tmr but can you put the vacation thingy on my user page? <3ilysm oh and this>.< tell everyone i said bye? imy already tbh. :/ and AND ill do my best to IM you when in the airport and when im out.<33333333 PS: three weeks isn't a long time, just think positive about it, c: ilyyyyyy Mkay Posted hiiii so miamis airport didn't have wifi(surprising) but haitis airport does(even more surprising). So we just landed. im on mobile, ill see if i can get in chat at the hotel, talk later? <3 ily awwww<33 tbh, idk how long im staying at the hotel. the timezone is an hour ahead, so its 5:04 here. um yeah it's nice we aren't in the city anymore so less ppl(driving is crazie tho). im fine, im tired af but im good l, my aunt slept on me during the care ride and my foot also fell asleep. i dunno, when ill be on chat b/c im still on mobile. we're in the process of checking in atm. (Im writing thins while walking to our room) LAWT are room is so pretty. and the view.<333 hopefully ill be on in 30 mins? i dunno, what my mom has planned so either 30 mins or like hours. (This is so long omg) <3 Lt. Counselor of the Limos Cabin With User:LyreOfOrpheHyus's character Mitsuru Matsui not being at camp and the previous Lt Counselor Riley Smythe now the head counselor, the spot of Lt Counselor of the Limos cabin is left open without any character to succeed in that spot. Out of random choice, your character Aaron Griffin was chosen. If for whatever reason you wish to give this spot to another user, feel free to do so but kindly leave a message on my talkpage. Lastly, if you have not already done so in the past, please take a look at this blog regarding Heads and Lts. Turns out you already have 5 head/lt. counselors, so you right now the choice is to either step down from one of your currently owned head/lt. counselor spots and keep Aaron Griffin as the new lt. or I'll choose another user/character to be the next lt. Re: *shrugs* Wasn't the rule made so that users don't hoard counselor spots? ">.< Cuz 5 lt and 5 head counselor spots is a lot too. Re: If you were a bitch dat I hate a lot I would argue the hell out of this but since chur not (most of the time XP) le spot's yours. >.> Dude wth it was a duplicate category. :/ Re Just realized that. >.< Apparently they're sisters. Let me revert things back and sorreh. :3 woke up lyke dis okai so. we're leaving the hotel now, and my mom said shed look for a wifi stick(i know shes gonna hog it, but ill steal it from her)z but yeah, talk soon. Ily bae<3 }} Ikki Do you have Raid's permission to use Ikki? *clapclap* T.Y for your patience :P xD Get on chat 'Nuff said. Also, if you get on chat I'll post on our rp/rp's Re: I'm honestly fine with a single object turning into 2 weapons, because Jason's coin in HoO can turn into two things. But for one thing to turn into three weapons is over the top for me. I dunno, it may just be me who thinks that way. Re: As soon as Kevin replies to give his opinion, I'll message the user and just tell him/her to change the weapons to two or three. I don't have the energy to go through a vote right now. As for the chat mod templates, as far as I know, Slay made templates already. I'm just not sure if the chat mods know how to use it. But yeah, tell them to approach Slay on the matter. Oh also for getting your current newb, User:Carumae, to graduate to a Level Five user, you receive all three prizes which the Adopt a Newb program offers: 1 god rp, 1 early power up, and 1 shiny new charrie spot. I'll change the user/char list, since I know you won't do it xD Yeah... I'm not meant to be on my laptop, hence no chat. I added a new section to the rave rp, but if you want to stop using that page you can copy my post to our regular rp page. Maybe But what about Bran and Leo? tbh First of all, I don't really want LanceXClem to happen. I really want her to end up with a half sibling, or stay single because she still a little bit of a 13y/o. Secondly, I need to lead a quest for Emmaline, an I was thinking it could have something to do with Em and Aaron's lost siblings. So, just say if you're interested or not (: Posted btw. You can post as Drake in the rp if you want Meow You can pick the monsters then. Posted and yeah, that sounds okay. Like duh, of course anything she makes would be powerful xP To you, my very awesome big brother cx Hydro! Your newb has grown to be a fully fledged wiki member today! (i know, so proud of your little Caru, it's hard not to be cx) Anyway, I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me, you were such an awesome mentor. You're also a really good friend, and thanks for everything you did to guide me here c: So this is to you, as a token of our friendship and a piece of my gratitude and thanks :) Also, my sig's all the way up here because if I put it under the Badge, it looks pretty funny >.< Re: Wooooops. Haha okay I'll do the Artemis and two L's today. Thanks for pointing it out. And thaaaaaanks. I LOVE TOPH. <3 Bwahaha. c: Claim Could you check out my most recent claim of Jasmine Donphin? Thanks. -Victor The victor of 4 (talk) 19:52, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Ugh It'd have to be after work, so I might. Posted btw. With the Morpheus guy, even if he does get made, there is no guarentee he will get "the princess booty". Okay then... I have made every single one of the frigging pages, so go message users. I'll leave a list or something on the goggle doc. Re: #Sure thing. c: #Oops. Well I have self-diagnosed slight dyslexia. Yeah, sounds weird right? But anyway, I am so sorry for the typographical errors. :I #Wut.....o.o hmmmmmm..... *scratches chin* Re: This one: Template:Expand. C: Hey! Hey! Sorry to waste your time, but... I'm going to be making a Divergent or Harry Potter Roleplay Wiki, but I need people that know a lot about editing wiki's to help me out and all.. I was wondering if you could help me? Let me know you're choice! Meh Meh, doesn't matter. Just a mere suggestion for you. Thanks though. .-. Ok. Thanks for the FYI. SirenSongs (talk) 04:09, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: # *noms cupcake* Sorry I wasn't able to chat yesterday lol. I had lots of errands to finish. It might be the same for today as well. *shrugs* #I think I'll pick the Pisces one (I have plans to use Aries as a Ram spirit so...:c). I want Pisces cuz I want to make another Poseidon charrie. (I don't want to bring Wallace back cause I'm sick of him lelz.) #Voted on both :) I'll be the next one requesting user rights lelz. ;) woops sorry forgot this :D P.S. You're the first one to get this lelz ;-) Report #Okay so I finished all the P's today. I'll work with the T's tomorrow C: #Aaaaaaaand I accomplished 100+ dept. edits today o.o Internet Problems Okaaaay so my internet has constantly been switching on and off cause it's being a big bitch. Idk why but I'm super pissed at it right now. With that said, I won't be able to update WBs tonight BUT I promise you I will finish them all tomorrow at around 3-5 PM in the afternoon. (in the morning for you). So yeah, I am very sorry for the inconvenience. (This is my second try typing this cause the internet shut off during the first time). Anyway, I hope I still get that fate and I hope this doesn't count as inconsistency. Again, I'm very sorry. Re: Uhm for what? Cuz I'm in my room w/ ma head exploding anytime soon >~< *sniff sniff, cri cri*. Re: I can only give you 2 days, it's because Hyu only had 2 days for his sickness. So, it's 4+2 Re:CORRECTION >.< Each team has 4 days. If you post for slay and yourself, you'll get 4 days. If you post for yourself only, 4 more days as well. Your opponent can post after you, not necessarily Slay. Re: Stepping down ~ Pandora Just letting you know i am stepping down from admin to rb. My reason is that i'm not making that many edits as I used to when i became an admin so I want to step down to rb since i still want to help out the wikia in some way. Re: XD Lol yeah cause other people can stalk you and you them XD Whatever....... I know people >.> and they can do that stuff for me XD (lol u XD)